


Hocus Pocus but it’s Hazbin Hotel

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: A ton of pointless cameos, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Halloween, Hocus Pocus (1996), Human AU, Humor, musical numbers, this is so cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Vaggie Polilla moved to Salem with her parents and younger sister Nifty, and Vaggie hates it with a burning passion. But she gets one opportunity to impress her crush Charlie. Unfortunately, she ends up summoning three demons; Angel Dust, Mimzy, and Alastor. And they’re hellbent on draining the lives of the children in Salem, so that they may stay on Earth causing havoc forever.The only ones who can stop them are Vaggie, Charlie, Nifty, and a pissed off cat.(I actually didn’t come up with this; I got this idea from rosegradenrequiem on tumblr. I thought it would be a good idea to write for some reason lol)
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1693, in Salem. People would believe just about anything, because back then nobody had answers. And the one thing people believed in without question, was the possibility of witches. They believed there were women and men out there who took pleasure in causing misery and eating children. But that was all nonsense. No one in Salem had to worry about witches. They should have worried about the three mysterious beings in the woods; Mimzy, Angel Dust, and Alastor. 

One cold fall morning, Thackery Husker had woken up to faint singing from outside. It was a melodic voice; one that sounded sweet and tempting. Husker turned and noticed the bed next to him was empty. The bed that belonged to his younger sister Crymini. “Oh shit,” Husker muttered. He looked out the window, and saw his sister running to the woods, following a tall figure, the one singing. “It is too early for this shit,” he muttered, before running outside to follow them. 

He kept running, and noticed Crymini and the figure go inside of a strange, small house. It looked like it was falling apart, but patched up by different parts of different buildings. Husker looked through a window and noticed three strange, humanoid creatures. The tall figure his sister followed was covered in white fur and had four arms. There was a short blonde woman, who would have looked the most human apart from her black and pink eyes. And one who seemed to be the ringleader, a man with bright red hair, antlers, and a glowing smile. Crymini was in a chair, in a complete daze, and Husker ducked behind a tree when the smiling one opened a window. “Oh look! Another glorious morning! It makes me sick,” he said, before closing the window again.

Husker sighed with relief, then looked through the window again. “Now….my dear. My precious book. We’ve got much work to do,” the redhead said, picking up a large, leather bound book with an eye on it. “Fuck,” Husker whispered. He did the only thing he could think of. He started climbing up the vines that lined the sides of the building. He climbed into the second floor; which was a loft overlooking the scene below. “Alright, Angel, could you please bring over a dead man’s toe? A fresh one preferably,” the deer said. Husker figured the tall one was Angel, since he nodded and brought one over. “Are ya almost done, Alastor?” Angel asked. “Yeah...we’re fading quick,” the woman said. “Mimzy dear, I’d be done faster if both of you were quiet! I need to concentrate. These things take time,” Alastor stated. 

Husker watched as Crymini sat unmoving, and Alastor kept adding things to the cauldron. “Alright!” he smiled, motioning over his companions. “The recipe says, ‘one more thing and all is done, add a bit of thine own tongue’,” Alastor said, reading from the book. The three of them each bit off a bit of their tongues and spat it into the mixture. Alastor stirred it a bit more and smiled. “One drop of this, and her life will be mine! Er-ours,” he said. “Yeah, ya better fuckin share,” Angel muttered. “Of course, of course,” Alastor said, before turning to the girl. “Now my dear, open up,” he grinned, holding out a spoon with the mixture on it. “NO!” Husker shouted, jumping down from the loft.

“A human! Get him!” Alastor ordered. Before the others even had time to react, Husker tipped over the cauldron, spilling the potion on the ground. He looked toward his sister, but it was too late. Mimzy had already given Crymini the little bit that was on the spoon. Alastor glared at Husker, and raised his staff. “You will pay for this!” he shouted, before summoning inky black tentacles and holding Husker down. “FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLES,” he yelled. “Your simple insults can't bother us, my fine fellow. We’ve been at this for centuries,” Alastor smiled. “Al! Look!” Mimzy exclaimed, pointing at Crymini in the chair.

The girl started glowing a faint yellow, and Alastor grinned evilly. “It’s her life force! Come along, my associates. We’ll share her,” he said. The three demons stood around the girl; inhaling golden wisps of light from Crymini. As soon as it stopped, the glow around her disappeared, and her body went limp. “Well, I think she gave us at least a few more years on earth,” Alastor smiled. “Hell yeah! And damn, I feel great. Hm….hey Al, ya think my tits look any softer?” Angel smirked. “I’m not looking at your chest, Angel,” Alastor stated. 

Mimzy was still looking at Husker, who was still restrained. “What are we gonna do with him?” she asked. “Hm, I would suggest we cook him, but I think we can do better,” Alastor muttered. “Let me play with him?” Angel purred, looking Husker over. “Oh hell no,” Husker said. “He’s right! We should make him live forever with his guilt. But not as a human,” Alastor grinned. “Why not?” Mimzy asked. “Hm, makes it more humiliating, wouldn’t you say?” he returned. 

Then Alastor turned to Husker, grinning broadly as he pointed his staff at him. He muttered a spell under his breath before releasing Husker. The boy felt a sharp pain underneath his skin. Slowly and painfully, he was transformed into a small white and grey cat. As the demons laughed, the door to their house was broken open by angry villagers. “It’s them! The ones responsible for the disappearance of Crymini Husker!” one shouted. “What!? That’s crazy!” Angel yelled. “...thou hast her body right there,” another said, pointing at the girl in the chair. “Hm, fair enough. Well would any of you like to join her?” Alastor grinned. But the villagers in front quickly covered them in holy water, leaving them temporarily powerless. “Curses!” the deer yelled. 

After that, the three demons were led into town, ready for a public exorcism. The priest stood there, staring at the creatures. “What say thee, demons?” he asked. “We say...ya may as well let us go. We can be of great service to ya~,” Angel smirked. The crowd whispered amongst themselves, before the priest spoke up again. “I will ask thee once again. What hast thou done with Thackery?” he asked. “Thackery? Hm….well, what can I say? Cat’s got my tongue!” Alastor said,before laughing. Mimzy let out a polite laugh, and Angel sighed. “Fuck that was so bad,” he said.

Alastor laughed again before grinning at the crowd. “You ridiculous fools think this is the end of us? In the dead of autumn when the moon is bright, a virgin will summon us on Halloween night! We’ll be back. And once we take the lives of your children, the three of us will be free to roam the earth for all time!” he exclaimed. The priest hurried and did the exorcism, causing the three demons to vanish into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1993, in Salem. And Ms. Velvet had finished telling her history class the story of the Salem Demons. “And so...the three demons were exorcised on Halloween night. Legend has it that a grey and white cat still guards their old house. Warding off anyone who might bring them back to life!” she exclaimed. The class watched intently, but a girl with dark brown hair covering one of her eyes sighed. “You can’t be serious,” she said, causing her teacher to raise an eyebrow.

“Oooooh! Looks like we have a non believer here. So, Vaggie Polilla, you wanna share your point of view? I’m sure we’re all dying to hear it,” Ms. Velvet teased, causing Vaggie to roll her eyes. “Look, I’m not trying to start anything. All I’m saying is….don’t you think believing in all this stuff is a little….silly?” she asked. “Well whether we believe in it or not, these stories are an important part of our history,” spoke a blonde girl behind vaggie. She turned to her. It was Charlie Magne; who Vaggie had had a crush on ever since moving to Salem.

“I get that, really! I’m just saying; MAYBE you guys take Halloween a bit too seriously,” Vaggie explained. “Well why not? It’s a fun holiday! The one night a year the spirits of the dead come to earth! It’s exciting,” Charlie smiled. Vaggie found herself blushing slightly. Charlie’s enthusiasm was one of the things she liked about her. “Well, that stuff isn’t really my thing. But...I’ll be happy to talk about it with you later. If you want,” Vaggie said, nervously handing Charlie a piece of paper with her phone number. 

Charlie looked at Vaggie, wide eyed, but suddenly the bell rang. People immediately left the classroom, and Vaggie sat there packing away her things. “Wow…..smooth move,” Ms. Velvet muttered, before checking her phone. Vaggie glared at her teacher before walking out of the room. 

It was her last class of the day, and Vaggie was walking home. As she did, she noticed Charlie walking in the same direction. She ran a little bit to keep up with her. “Hey Charlie,” she smiled, catching up. “Oh hi Vaggie!” Charlie returned. “Hey...um...I’m sorry if I embarrassed you today in class,” she said. “Oh? You didn’t! Not at all. You just moved here, right?” Charlie asked. “Yeah, two weeks ago,” Vaggie nodded. “It must be a big change. Do you like it here?” Charlie asked. 

“Well...I don’t know. It’s nice and all, and I don’t mind a few people, I just...don’t get the Halloween shit,” Vaggie shrugged. “Why not? Don’t you believe in it?” Charlie asked. “Not a bit. Why? Do you?” Vaggie asked. “Well...not really. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t fun,” Charlie shrugged. “Well, to each their own I guess. It’s just not my thing,” Vaggie said. “I get that. I gotta go. My dad’s waiting. I’ll see you later,” Charlie smiled, before she ran off down the sidewalk, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. 

Vaggie kept heading home, which just so happened to lead through the cemetery. She didn’t mind it; it was peaceful and quiet, since other people usually weren’t there. Only today she thought she heard noises. “Hello?” she asked. Suddenly, two guys from her class popped up from behind a tombstone. One with slicked back black hair, and the other with pale blonde hair and pink sunglasses. “Who the hell are you?” the blonde asked. “Vaggie. What are you guys doing here?” she asked. “None of your damn business,” the shorter one said. “I’m Val. This is Vox. And we don’t have to tell anything to the likes of you,” the other said. “Okay, whatever,” Vaggie said, trying to keep going.

“Wait! You have to pay for interrupting us,” Val said, going in front of her path. “Come on, Val. Can’t we just get back to it?” Vox griped. “Come on, Voxxy. She’s got to have SOMETHING she can offer us,” Val said, before looking at Vaggie. “Do you have any money, doll?” he asked. “No, and don’t fucking talk to me like that,” Vaggie answered. “Got any lube? We sure could use it,” Vox said. “No! Ok, leave me alone!” Vaggie shouted.

“Well if we aren’t getting money or lube from you...you have to give us something!” Vox yelled. Val looked Vaggie over, as if he was thinking of what to take, then he stopped. “Oh! I love your boots. Let me try them on,” he smiled. “Uhhh,” Vaggie started, but was cut off by Vox. “He said, he wants to try them on,” he grinned.

After that, Vaggie found herself walking home in her socks. She embarrassed herself in front of the class, lost her shoes to two pissed off assholes, and she still had to take her sister trick or treating tonight. On the bright side, Charlie didn’t hate her. And really that was all she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaggie made it back home and immediately went to her room. First she put on new shoes, then she laid in her bed and sighed. Why did Charlie and other people here get into Halloween so much? They couldn’t really believe in demons turning people into cats, could they? Still, Vaggie lay there thinking. Thinking about the town, about Charlie, and about how much she wished they didn’t move here. Sure, she looked forward to seeing Charlie and one or two other people, but that was about it. Vaggie just wanted to be back in California. Where everything made sense. 

Suddenly, the closet burst open, causing Vaggie to practically fall off the bed. A small girl with brown hair and a pink witch’s costume opened the door, laughing and smiling. “I scared you! I scared you!” she chanted, jumping onto Vaggie’s bed. “Nifty! Mom and Dad told you to stay out of my room!” she shouted, looking down at her sister. “I’m sorry. I’m just excited! Are you ready to go trick or treating?” Nifty asked. “Not this year, Nifty,” Vaggie said. “What? But why?” Nifty asked, lying flat on the bed. “I don’t feel like it,” Vaggie answered. “But...mom said you had to!” Nifty exclaimed.

“Well she can take you,” Vaggie shrugged. “She and Dad are going to that party at city hall,” Nifty said, rolling off the bed. “You’re nine! Go by yourself,” Vaggie said. “I can’t! We just moved here! I’ll get lost! And it’s a full moon. That’s when weird stuff happens!” Nifty continued. “Look, I’m sorry okay? I just don’t want to!” Vaggie shouted. Nifty’s eyes widened, but she sighed. “Vaggie, I don’t wanna do this. But you forced me. MOOOOOOOM!!!” Nifty shouted.

After her mother got brought into the mix, Vaggie had no choice but to take Nifty out. Nifty begged her sister to put on a costume. Vaggie ended up relenting, and just put an eye patch over the eye that was usually covered by her dark hair anyway. They had only been out for ten minutes, and Vaggie already wanted to go home. “Can we go home now?” Vaggie asked. “No! Come on, we just got started. We used to have so much fun trick or treating, Vaggie!” Nifty replied. “Yeah, back in California,” Vaggie muttered. 

The two kept walking, until Vaggie saw something, making her stop dead in her tracks. Val and Vox were sitting on a truck’s tailgate, with Vox sitting on the taller one's lap. And they were talking and laughing while some of their friends smashed pumpkins. Vaggie immediately turned to go in the opposite direction, but Nifty kept walking towards them. “Hey! Excuse me bitch, but did anyone say you could cut across here?” Val asked, as he and Vox climbed down. “This is a private get together. And you aren’t invited,” Vox said. “Drop dead, you creeps,” Nifty said, glaring up at them. The boys laughed, then Val bent down to her level. “How would you care to be splattered across the sidewalk?” he asked. “I’d like to see you try! Because I have my older sister with me. Vaggie!” Nifty called, as her sister put her head down in shame.

Vox and Val finally caught on, and they looked at Vaggie and laughed more. “You’re doing a bit of trick or treating, aren’t you, doll?” Val grinned. “Shut up, I’m just taking my sister out,” Vaggie returned. “How sweet of you. After all, it isn’t as if anyone else would want to be near your bitchy ass,” Vox said. Vaggie just sighed and tried to pass them. “Hold on, do you have anything else we could take?” Vox asked. “Shouldn’t you be making out instead of stopping kids in the street?” Nifty asked. “What did you say, you little-,” Val started, but Vaggie sighed and slammed her bag of candy and eyepatch into Val’s arms. “Here. It’s all I got. Let’s go Nifty,” Vaggie said, pulling her sister away. 

“You should have punched them,” Nifty sighed. “They would have killed me!” Vaggie exclaimed. “At least you would have died with honor,” Nifty shrugged. “Hey! I didn’t ask to be out here with you. I didn’t want to be stuck with you! So get your candy and leave me alone!” Vaggie shouted. Nifty’s eyes widened again, and she ran past her sister and sat on a display of haystacks at a nearby house, trying not to cry. Vaggie sighed and went after her. “Look, Nifty, I’m sorry. Really. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. Just….everything’s been weird lately. I hate this place. I just wanna go home,” Vaggie explained, as her sister looked up at her. “This is your home now. And I know it’s different. And I know you don’t like it. But this is what we’ve got. And I know that one day, you’ll be ok here,” Nifty said, wiping her eyes. “Yeah? I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Vaggie said. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it. Besides, you yell at everyone,” Nifty said, causing her sister to laugh slightly. 

“Well, I promise I’ll try not to yell at you,” Vaggie said, before placing a kiss on the younger girl’s forehead. “And I promise I’ll try to bug you less,” Nifty smiled. “Aww you don’t bug me,” Vaggie said. “Really? I don’t?” Nifty asked. “Well….not all the time,” Vaggie smiled, causing Nifty to laugh. “Let’s go?” she asked, climbing off the haystack. “Let’s go. At this rate, you’ll be on a sugar rush that’ll last until New Year’s,” Vaggie said. “That’s the plan!” Nifty smiled. Vaggie smiled down at her, then they kept walking to the next house.


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them kept walking for another few minutes, before stopping at a huge white house, covered in decorations. “Rich people. They’re probably gonna make us bob for apples or drink cider,” Nifty said, before running up the steps, with Vaggie close behind. The two went inside, winding up in a massive entry hall. There was an adjoining room, filled with adults dressed in Renaissance outfits, and they were all talking and sipping wine. “Damn…” Vaggie muttered, taking in the house. 

Nifty wasn’t interested in looking in on the party. Instead, her eyes locked on a huge bowl in the middle of the entryway, overflowing with king sized candy bars. “OH MY GOSH!” she cheered, running over and taking things. Vaggie looked at the bowl, and she ended up looking through it too. “Vaggie Polilla,” said a voice, followed by a soft giggle. Vaggie looked up and saw Charlie on the second story balcony, in an elegant red princess dress. Vaggie’s eyes widened at the sight of her. At that moment, she forgot all about California. 

“Ch-Charlie,” she stammered, stepping away from the bowl. “Charlie?” Nifty asked, before looking up at the girl on the balcony. “Oh THAT’S Charlie?” the little girl smiled, causing Vaggie to glare down at her. Charlie didn’t seem to notice; instead, she gracefully came down the steps. “I didn’t think you’d be out tonight. I thought you weren’t into Halloween,” she said. “Oh, I’m not. I was just taking my sister around,” Vaggie said, motioning to Nifty. 

Nifty smiled and stuck a hand out to Charlie. “Hi! I’m Nifty Howard,” she said, as Charlie smiled sweetly and shook her hand. “Hi there! I’m Charlie!” she replied, but Nifty just let go and giggled. “Oh, I know. Vaggie talks about you ALL the time,” she said. Vaggie blushed and hid behind her hair, while Charlie smiled at her softly. “Oh! Do you guys want candy apples?” Charlie asked. “Sure!” Vaggie answered, eager to change the subject. Charlie smiled and went to the adjoining room, then came back with two bright red candy apples, handing each of them one.

“Th-thanks. So, how’s the party?” Vaggie stammered, before biting into her apple. “Well…..kinda boring. Mostly my parents' friends. They throw one of these every year. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind. And I love my parents and doing stuff with them, I just….well I’m kinda left out,” Charlie answered, before chuckling nervously. Vaggie gave her an apologetic look, but Charlie smiled back down at Nifty. “By the way, I love your costume! I’m really into witches,” she said. 

“Me too!” Nifty exclaimed. “We just learned about these witch sisters in school,” she finished, taking a few bites of her apple. “Oh yeah? We have better stories in Salem than that,” Charlie smiled. “Like what?” Nifty asked. Vaggie sighed, annoyed that the topic was getting back to this stuff. “The Salem Demons. Three hundred years ago, three demons were found. And they were taking the lives of children, so that they could remain on earth. They were exorcised, but swore to return. I know all about them! My dad used to run the museum,” Charlie explained. “Woah! And there’s a whole museum?” Nifty asked, completely wide eyed.

Charlie nodded excitedly, then grinned. “Yeah, but they shut it down cause…..a lot of spooky stuff happened there,” she finished. “Well, why don’t we go there?” Vaggie asked. She couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. She was rational, thought things through, but she couldn’t pass this up! She wanted to impress Charlie, and up until now her night had been a disaster, so she had nothing to lose. The other two girls just stared at her. “Well come on! It’ll be fun,” she said, trying not to sound as nervous as she actually was. 

Charlie smiled at her, and started to go back up the stairs. “I’ll go get changed first. Can’t go out hunting demons in this,” she said, before reaching the top and rounding the corner. “This is gonna be so cool! An actual demon house! It’s like a real scary story!” Nifty exclaimed, bouncing up and down. “Nifty, when we go, don’t touch anything! Ok? Don’t touch anything. And don’t read anything aloud! That’s always how people summon shit,” Vaggie explained. Nifty stopped bouncing and looked at her. “Well if you were gonna be like that why’d you even offer to go?” she asked. 

“Look, Charlie said she felt out of place here, and I know how much she’s into that weird demon lore. If I take her, this is my chance to make a good impression. Show that I’m interested in something she likes. But that doesn’t mean you can just mess around, ok?” Vaggie asked. “Ok!” Nifty nodded. Soon enough, Charlie came back, and the three of them set off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like hours of walking, the trio headed up the narrow walkway to the house, surrounded by a stone wall. “They say that the bones of over a hundred children are buried in these walls,” Charlie explained. “Oooooh!” Nifty said, running her hand along the wall. “Well don’t TOUCH it,” Vaggie said, pulling her sister’s hand away. Charlie pulled out a key and unlocked the iron gate. The three went through and started walking up to the door. 

They were caught off guard by a loud meow, causing Vaggie to jump. “Oh! It’s a kitty!” Nifty smiled. “That’s not any kitty. That’s THE cat. Thackary Husker. He’s been here as long as I can remember anyway,” Charlie said. “...how long do cats live?” Vaggie muttered. The cat just stared at them, then it ran off. They finally finished going along the narrow walkway, and Charlie pulled out another key, unlocking the heavy wooden door. They peered inside. The house was dark, and Nifty flipped a switch on her candy bucket, making the plastic pumpkin light up. Nifty led the way, followed by Charlie, and Vaggie nervously took up the rear, regretting all of her decisions.

It was still and quiet, too quiet. As if the house itself was waiting. Vaggie went over to a glass souvenir case, a remnant from the house’s time as a museum, and pulled out a lighter. “I found this,” Vaggie said. However, by the time she did that, Nifty and Charlie already got the lights on with the breaker box. The house was mainly unchanged since the sixteen hundreds, although there were a few modern influences. Such as lights, sprinklers, and display cases. 

“Oh! Come and see! This is their original cauldron!” Charlie exclaimed, motioning the others over. It went on like that, Charlie excitedly pointing out objects, while the other two followed. “This is Alastor’s spellbook. Legend has it, it was given to him by the devil himself,” Charlie said, pointing out the leather bound book. “Oooh,” Nifty whispered, clearly dying to touch it. Vaggie looked over in the corner, and saw a tall, white candle, covered in etchings of fire. “What’s that?” she asked. “Oh, it’s the Black Flame Candle,” Charlie answered.

Vaggie went over to get a closer look, reading the corresponding plaque. “‘The Black Flame Candle. Made from the fat of a hanged man. Legend has it that on a full moon, it will raise the spirits of the dead if lit by a virgin on Halloween night’,” she read. Then Vaggie got an idea. She hated herself for it, but with how the night had turned around, and she wanted to keep it going. After all, Charlie seemed to be having fun, and it wasn’t like anything was going to happen. “So….do you guys wanna light it up?” Vaggie asked.

Charlie’s jaw dropped, almost as if she was scarred. Nifty gasped, then nodded her head. “Yes yes yes yes yes! This’ll be so neat!” she cheered. “Vaggie…...are you sure?” Charlie asked. “Well I mean...sure. Nothing is going to happen. And uh….well we have nothing else going on tonight,” Vaggie shrugged. “Vaggie, um...earlier, with what I said, I don’t really completely BELIEVE in this stuff, but it isn’t exactly like I totally DON’T believe either. What if something does happen?” Charlie asked. “Nothing will happen. I promise. I mean….it’s just a bunch of hocus pocus,” Vaggie said, before taking her lighter, and lighting the candle.

The candle caught, only strangely, the flame actually was black. After that, every lightbulb popped, leaving the girls in complete darkness again. “Oh shit,” Vaggie muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them were still standing in the dark, when a bright green light went throughout the room. The house felt like it was shaking, and once it stopped, the room was lit again, only this time it was with actual flames in the ancient chandelier. “What happened?” Nifty asked. “A virgin lit the candle,” Charlie whispered. 

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the girls immediately hid under a table. Three humanoid figures were silhouetted in the moonlight. Then the one in the center stepped in, smiling with an evil grin that hardly seemed genuine. “We’re home!” Alastor announced, before Mimzy and Angel stepped in after him. Vaggie watched the whole thing in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. Someone had to be messing with her. But she remembered the otherworldly glow of the candle.

“Finally the moment has come, my friends! My curse worked perfectly!” Alastor said. “Well, that’s because you’re perfect, Al,” Mimzy nodded. The two of them went off and looked around, but Angel stayed by the door and reached up into the rafters. He smiled as he pulled down a bag.“My secret stash! Just where I left it,” he said, slipping it into his pocket. “Hmm….I wonder. Just who lit the Black Flame Candle?” Alastor muttered, looking over at it. 

Mimzy waked over and gently tapped Alastor on the shoulder. “Al?” she whispered. “Yes, dear?” he asked. “I smell kids!” she cheered. “Let’s kill!” Alastor smiled. “Okay….I’m getting…..a little girl. About...eight or nine,” Mimzy muttered, as they headed toward the direction Nifty was. “Hey, kid get ya ass out here! We got candy!” Angel yelled. “Quiet, Angel! You’ll scare her,” Alastor said. “Well I was only tryna-,” Angel started, before Alastor put a hand over his mouth. 

“Come on out, my dear. We don’t want to hurt you,” Alastor said, looking around the room. Suddenly, Nifty ran out in front of them. “I thought, er, thou’d never come, friends,” Nifty said, doing an awful British accent for no reason. “Hello, little darling. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Alastor said, grinning down at her. “‘Twas I who brought you back,” Nifty continued. “Damn, who’d have thought it’d be a kid to do it?” Angel asked. “Especially one that’s so…..um….cute!” Mimzy exclaimed.

“Tell me, sweetheart, what year is it?” Alastor asked. “Nineteen ninety three,” Nifty answered. “Did you hear that, my friends? We’ve been gone for exactly three hundred years!” Alastor exclaimed. “Well, time flies in hell, am I right?” Mimzy smiled. The three laughed, and Nifty laughed too, but it was more of a nervous chuckle. “Well, I better get going,” she said, before feeling Alastor grab her arm. “Oh come now, dear! Stay for dinner. I know the most wonderful recipe for jambalaya!” he said. “Oh, no thanks, I’m not hungry,” Nifty stammered. “Well…...we are,” Mimzy said, with a devious little smirk. Nifty tried to make a run for it, but Angel grabbed her and started dragging her over to the cauldron. 

“Hey! Let go of my sister!” Vaggie yelled, stepping out from her hiding place. “Kill her!” Mimzy shouted. “Eh, go ahead. I ain’t askin to play with that,” Angel shrugged. Alastor used his staff to summon tentacles and push Vaggie against the wall. “Vaggie!” Nifty screamed. “Ha! It’s been three hundred years and I still haven’t lost my touch!” Alastor said, smiling at his companions. The three laughed as Alastor continued to slam a Vaggie against walls, and Nifty screamed out her sister’s name and kept trying to break away from Angel. 

“Hey!” Charlie whispered, getting Angel’s attention. “Whaddya want, toots? I’m kinda busy,” he said. “I’ve got….drugs,” Charlie smiled. “Ya do!?” Angel asked. “Yeah, hang on,” Charlie said, before turning to get something. She actually turned back around holding a frying pan from the rack, which she slammed into the spider’s face. “No! Not my face, ya bitch!” he exclaimed, letting go of Nifty after recoiling in pain. “You leave my sister alone!” Nifty shouted, before kneeing Alastor in the groin. “AH!” he screamed, doubling over. Vaggie was dropped to the floor, and after striking Mimzy with a bag of candy, Nifty ran to her side. 

“How dare-,” Alastor started, but was cut off when a small cat jumped on his face and started scratching at him. Vaggie got up, and the three girls made a run for it while the others tried getting the cat off of Alastor. They were outside when Vaggie realized something. “I’ll be right back, ok?” she said, before running back inside. “WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??” Charlie exclaimed. The demons finally got the cat off of Alastor, and now they looked around for the humans. “Where did those little abominations go?” Alastor muttered. “How the fuck should I know?” Angel returned.

Suddenly, Vaggie came back in and stood in their loft. “Hey!” she shouted, getting their attention. “You have angered the almighty Vagatha! And now you must suffer the consequences. I summon the burning rain of death!” Vaggie shouted, before the confused demons started talking about what he could have meant. Then, Vaggie took out her lighter and struck it, causing the demons to stare at the flame. “She makes fire in her hand!” Mimzy exclaimed. “Well I can do that too!” Alastor yelled. Then Vaggie raised the lighter to the sprinkler system, causing it to go off. The demons shouted and tried to find cover from the water.

Satisfied with herself, Vaggie got down from the loft, but slipped and landed on her back. The cat from earlier came and jumped onto her chest. “Way to fucking go, Vaggie,” he said. “You can talk!?” Vaggie gasped. “No shit. Now get the spellbook!” he yelled. Vaggie got up and took it, then ran out the door. “My book! That girl has my book!” Alastor growled. His companions were too busy panicking to notice. “We’re gonna fuckin die, that’s it! We’re fucked!” Angel cried. Alastor decided to test it, so he stepped out from their alcove. “It’s just ordinary water!” he yelled. “Wait shit really?” Angel asked. He and Mimzy stepped out, and sure enough, their flesh wasn’t melting. 

“Well….I feel stupid,” Mimzy muttered. “Well you should! The girl tricked us and stole my book! We need to follow them!” Alastor shouted. The group left, and ran down the walkway to the gate. But they stopped when they saw a strip of asphalt. “.....it’s a black river,” Mimzy whispered. “Maybe it’s not too deep,” Angel shrugged. “Let’s test that theory!” Alastor smiled, before shoving Angel out into it. The other one gasped, but was relieved when he didn't fall through. “We’re good! It’s firm!” Angel yelled, the others cautiously followed him. “Alright! Time to get that book,” Alastor smiled, before the three of them went down the road. But then they saw a fire truck, got scarred, and hid behind the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

The three girls were following the cat, who seemed to know where he was going, through the woods. “Wait, that’s the graveyard,” Vaggie said, stopping at the entryway. “Uh yeah, it’s the graveyard. Y’know, hallowed ground? Those assholes can’t set foot here,” the cat said, before slipping through the gate. Charlie and Nifty turned to Vaggie, completely shocked. “Oh yeah. The cat talks. And is pissed,” Vaggie said, before prying open the gate to the cemetery.

The three of them filed in, and the cat stared up at them. “Now, I’m gonna show you something. To give you idiots an idea of what the hell you unleashed,” he said, before running over to a gravestone. “‘Pentious Butcherson?’” Vaggie read. “Pentious dated Alastor for like a week, although we were all pretty sure the deer just owned the guy’s soul. Anyways, Al caught him fucking Angel. So Alastor stabbed Pentious and sewed his mouth shut, so that he couldn’t tell his secrets, even in death. Alastor always was a major asshole,” the cat explained. “You’re Thackery Husker,” Charlie said, awestruck. “Uh yeah. Who else would I be?” he asked. “We have a talking cat!” Nifty exclaimed, going to pet him. “Touch me, and I claw one of your eyes out. Anyway, c’mere, I need to show you something else,” Husker said, before leading them deeper into the graveyard.

Meanwhile, back at the old house in the woods, firemen had shown up after the sprinklers went off. After turning off the system, they walked back out, muttering about how much they hated Halloween and teenagers who pulled things like this. Angel, Mimzy, and Alastor were crouched in the bushes, watching the scene. “Who ARE they?” Mimzy whispered. “Men. And damn good ones at that,” Angel sighed.  
“Maybe they’re the keepers of Master’s red vessel?” Mimzy asked, motioning to the fire truck. “Don’t be ridiculous. They’re demon hunters. They wear black robes and carry water. Holy water no doubt,” Alastor said. “Oh shit! Hold me?” Angel asked, before snuggling Alastor. “If you want to keep your organs on the inside, you will let go of me,” Alastor stated. Angel quickly pulled his arms away, and Alastor got up once the firemen drove off. 

“Now, do try to understand this. The magic that brought us back only works tonight, on Halloween. Once the sun rises, we’re dust,” he explained. “Dust?” Mimzy asked. “Toast! Curtains! Wiped from existence!” Alastor shouted. “Ohhh,” the other two said. “Fortunately, the potion I made the night we were exorcised would allow us to remain on earth forever. Unfortunately the recipe was in my book, and those little urchins have taken it. So our course of action is to find the book, create the potion, and suck the lives of children before the sun comes up. Do you understand?” Alastor asked.  
“Oh! Yes, yes you explain it amazingly, Al!” Mimzy nodded. Angel on the other hand, was barely paying attention. “Explain what now?” he asked. “Oh never mind! Just follow me. We fly!” Alastor exclaimed, before opening the door.

Back in the graveyard, Husker had led them to a small grave, the name reading “Crymini Husker”. “Since I was a dumbass, my sister’s life was stolen. For years, I just wanted to fuckin die so I could be with my family, but Al’s curse kept me alive. Then one day I figured out what to do with myself. I waited by their house, so that when they came back, I’d be there to stop them. So I guarded their house every Halloween, because I knew some dumbass virgin would light the candle,” he explained. “Look, I’m sorry! I didn’t know this would happen! I didn’t believe in it, I was a bitch, I get it. Well...how bad could it be?” Vaggie asked. “Pretty damn bad,” Husker returned.

Slowly, Charlie started to open the spellbook. But before she could have it open all the way, the cat jumped on it. “Don’t you fucking dare!” he yelled. “Ok! Sorry!” Charlie exclaimed. “That thing holds all of Alastor’s spells. If he gets it, we’re fucked,” Husker said. “Can’t we just destroy it?” Nifty asked. “It’s protected by magic, kid,” Husker replied. Suddenly, the sound of laughter was heard. The kids looked up and saw the three demons above them, each sitting on a broom that they stole from a trio of witches. 

“Just a bunch of hocus pocus , hm?” Alastor laughed. Mimzy and Angel flew down, to either side of the group. Angel went straight for Vaggie. “Hey, virgin, I’ll be ya friend! We all know ya could use some,” he smirked. “Hey! Go away!” Charlie shouted, smacking him with a branch. “How many times do I have to say, not the face!?” Angel screamed. Alastor noticed his book on the ground, where Charlie had left it when she got up to defend Vaggie. “My darling book! Come to me,” Alastor commanded. The book started to float upwards, but Husker jumped on it,

“FUCK OFF!” he yelled. “Ah! Thackery Husker, my feline friend. Still alive I see,” Alastor smiled. “Yep, and waiting for you!” the cat shouted. “Ha! I couldn’t imagine why. You’ll fail to save Salem, just like you failed to save your dear sister! She was delicious by the way!” Alastor said, before flying down to him. “Someone get the book!” Husker shouted. Nifty grabbed it, then they regrouped and hid behind a tombstone. “I thought you said they couldn’t touch us here!” Vaggie yelled. “I mean….THEY can’t,” Husker replied. “I don’t like the way you said that,” Vaggie muttered. The three hovered above them, and Alastor’s smile turned more evil. “Unfaithful partner long since dead, deep asleep in your wormy bed. Wiggle your toes, open your eyes, life is sweet, come! Don’t be shy. On your feet, so says I!” he said. 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and a coffin burst open. A man crawled out, with long black hair and his mouth sewn shut. “Hey, Penny,” Angel smiled, waving at him. “Pentious! Get those kids! Go!” Alastor yelled. Husker started leading the girls away, but not before Vaggie turned and used a tree branch to smack Pentious in the face, causing his head to fall off. “Not what I thought would happen, but ok!” she said, following the others. Husker had led them to what looked like a storm drain. “What’s this?” Vaggie asked. “The old Salem crypt. It connects to the sewer and up the street,” Husker answered. “Great,” Charlie smiled nervously. 

“We need to find Mom and Dad. They’ll know what to do,” Nifty said. “Nifty, hon, I don’t think they will,” Vaggie said. “They might! And Mom fixes everything,” the younger girl said. “Fine, whatever. But only because I don’t have any other ideas,” Husker sighed. “They’re at city hall. You can take us there, right?” Vaggie asked. “I’m an immortal cat who’s lived here for three hundred damn years. What do you think?” Husker muttered, before taking them through the crypt.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the cemetery, the trio still hovered over Pentious, as he looked for his head. “It’s a little to your left! No, not that way,” Mimzy said, trying to direct him. “Ugh! Curse that Husker! Curse him!” Alastor shouted, as Pentious finally got his head back. “Which way did they go?” Alastor asked. Pentious still stumbled around, his sense of direction a bit off. Alastor rolled his eyes, and noticed a trail of broken twigs, like they’d been recently walked on. “Pentious! Listen you filthy, decaying corpse. Follow those little urchins, get my book, and come find us. Understand?” he asked. The shorter man just stared up at him. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear. Go! Or else I’ll prove to everyone that you can die twice,” Alastor stated. Pentious slumped his shoulders but went in the direction he was told.

The demons ended up flying away from the cemetery and landed on the safe ground. “Alright, Mimzy dear, locate those children,” Alastor ordered. Mimzy started to sniff, but she sighed. “I’m sorry, Al. They’re too far. I lost them,” she said, with Alastor turning to glare at her. “If you weren’t one of my closest companions, I’d skin you alive,” he growled. Mimzy flinched, but Alastor sighed and looked back at them. “Right, if that’s the case, our only option is to wait for Pentious. When he gets here with my book, we need to be prepared. Angel! Let’s start collecting children,” he said. 

“Sure! Long as if we meet a COUPLE guys tonight. I haven’t seen any but Al in centuries,” Angel replied. “Yes, yes, find someone to annoy other than me. Let’s fly!” Alastor said. “Wait! Gentlemen, since this seems like it’s gonna be a….stressful night, I think we should make a calming circle,” Mimzy said. “Mimzy, I am calm!” Alastor shouted, through gritted teeth. “Al, you’re not being honest with yourself. C’mon, lemme see a smile. A real one,” Mimzy said, holding his hands and looking up at him. Alastor rolled his eyes, but let a genuine smile slip through, then he, Mimzy, and Angel all joined hands. It was moments like this that made him happy he had them as associates. Even if they were a bit insane at times. 

Meanwhile, Husker was leading the girls through the dark, dirty Salem sewers. Nifty stayed up front with the cat, and Vaggie looked over at Charlie. “Hey...um….I’m sorry,” she said. “For lighting the candle?” Charlie asked. “Um….yeah. Look, I really didn’t mean for all of this to happen. I didn’t think anything would, and I should have just followed my instincts. But instead, I fucked us up,” she sighed. Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean this. I just wanna know….why did you?” she asked.

Vaggie looked down and sighed, then looked back at her. “Well, I wanted to show that I was interested in something you liked. I feel like a bitch for the stuff I said in class. I thought that maybe you didn’t like me,” she said quietly. “Vaggie! I couldn’t hate you! We have different opinions on Halloween. That’s no big deal! It doesn’t mean I like you any less, and it definitely doesn’t mean you have to summon demons to prove anything to me,” Charlie joked, attempting to make some light of the situation.

“So you still don’t hate me? Even if I acted like a total idiot?” Vaggie asked. “I wouldn’t say a total idiot. You just...didn’t think this through. But I do think you’re really smart. It’s one of the things I like about you,” Charlie replied. Before Vaggie could respond, they heard Husker’s grouchy voice shouting at them. “Hey, we’re here! Move it!” he yelled.

Elsewhere, the three demons were still holding hands. “Okay, just think soothing thoughts,” Mimzy said, in a quiet voice. “Hmm. Drugs, sex, liquor,” Angel sighed. “Angel, if you talk like that, you’ll get me in a bad mood again,” Alastor muttered, before Mimzy squeezed his hand slightly. He sighed and started to think. “Music, carnage, mother’s jambalaya,” he smiled. Suddenly, a bus rolled up and stopped in front of them.

The door unfolded, and a disheveled bus driver with grey hair and a name tag reading ‘Travis’ grinned at them. “Bubble, bubble. I’m in trouble,” he said. Mimzy blushed, Angel smirked and blew the driver a kiss, and Alastor just smiled at him. “Hello, my good man! Tell us, what is this thing?” Alastor asked. “Well I call it…..a bus,” Travis answered. “I see. And pray tell, what does this...bus do?” he asked. “It can take sexy things, such as yourselves, to fill your most….forbidden desires,” Travis explained. “Oh please do~,” Angel sighed.

“Well, we desire children,” Mimzy smiled. “Hey, it’ll take me a few tries, but I don’t think that’ll be a problem, babe. Hop on,” Travis said. The three stepped on, Alastor and Mimzy sharing a seat, and Angel sat on Travis’s lap. “How’s it work?” he asked. “Oh baby, it’s already working,” Travis grinned. The bus doors closed again, and it started driving away. Then one set of wheels buckled up a few inches, as if the bus had rolled over something.

The three girls were climbing out of the sewer, after Husker had gone on ahead. “Husk?” Nifty called. “Oh shit,” Vaggie muttered. They saw a flattened cat body in the middle of the road. “No!” Nifty cried, before burying her face in her sister’s sweater. “This is all my fault,” Vaggie whispered. “Vaggie, it’s not your fault,” Charlie said. Nifty pulled her face away and sadly looked back at the cat. “Look!” she gasped. The three looked over and saw Husker’s body simply reinflating, then he sat up and looked at them. “Ugh, I fucking hate that,” he muttered, before noticing the girls staring at him. “What? I told you, I can’t die. No matter how much I wanna sometimes. Look, are you okay, kid?” Husker asked, taking a few steps toward Nifty. “Yeah. Yeah!” she said, nodding. “Okay then. In that case, let’s go find your parents,” Husker said.


	9. Chapter 9

The bus kept going along, when suddenly Mimzy jumped up. “STOP!” she shouted, with the bus screeching to a halt. “I smell kids!” Mimzy smiled. “Fantastic!” Alastor said, getting up. Angel got off of Travis’s lap and went to meet the others, but the driver grabbed his arm. “Hey baby, don’t I get your phone number? Your area code? You want my route schedule?” he asked. “Oh, ya would hate me in the morning,” Angel replied. “No I wouldn’t!” Travis insisted, as Alastor hurried to Angel’s side. “Oh believe me, you would,” he said, before glaring at the driver and leading his companions off the bus.

The three of them stood around, as trick or treaters walked the streets. “I don’t get it, I smell kids, but I don’t see any,” Mimzy muttered. The sight of kids in masks and costumes had given them the impression of strange creatures being everywhere. “Bless you,” a small girl dressed as an angel said to them. The demons screamed as she walked away. “Hobgoblins. Hobgoblins everywhere,” Alastor said, shaking his head. “I must have lost my power! I’m so ashamed! That was the one thing I was good for,” Mimzy sighed. “Mimzy! Do stop panicking. I can hardly hear myself think. But rest assured, we will figure this out!” Alastor said. “But how?” Mimzy asked.

Suddenly, the three heard laughing behind him. They turned and saw a man with half his face painted red, and an oversized pair of horns on his head. “Master!” the demons exclaimed, throwing the brooms down and bowing before him. “Okay, lemme see. What kind of costumes are these? Salem Demons, right?” the man asked. “At your service, sir!” Alastor smiled. “Haven’t seen you in a couple centuries. Come in, come in, we got cake,” ‘Satan’ said, before leading them inside.

The three looked around, surprised by how homey the house looked. “I gotta introduce you to somebody. HEY, Stolas!” the man shouted. “What is it, Blitzy?” asked a voice. “We’ve got company! Get over here!” Blitzo shouted. A tall man dressed in a suit walked in, and looked over the demons. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, but aren’t you a bit old to be trick or treating?” Stolas asked. “We’ll be younger in the morning,” Alastor smiled. “Hm, yes, me too,” he said, before heading back up the staircase. Mimzy has discovered their television, and she was now absorbed in some show about a dog. Alastor went to their kitchen, and he was fascinated in the variety of knives they had. 

He went back into the living room, and his eyes landed on Blitzo dancing with Angel, the human’s head right on the spider’s fluffy chest. “Master,” Angel whispered. “BLITZY! That’s it, the party’s over,” Stolas said, walking back down the stairs. Blitzo and Angel broke apart, and Mimzy got up from her chair. “Now, as much as I have enjoyed your company, I kindly ask that the three of you leave,” he stated. “But we just wanna be with Master,” Angel sighed. “See that? They call me master. It makes me feel important!” Blitzo said. “Well you are plenty important to me,” Stolas said, leaning down to give him a kiss. “As for you three, take your candy and go about your evening,” he finished, handing candy to the three demons. “Make us,” Alastor growled. “Loona! Sic em!” Blitzo shouted. A small grey dog leapt up and chased the demons from the house.

Once they were back outside, the demons realized their brooms were missing. “Damn it,” Angel muttered. “Not to worry, we can steal more,” Alastor shrugged. “Why would Master give us candy?” Mimzy asked. “Because that man was not our master. And these are not hobgoblins. See?” Alastor said, pulling the mask off of a small child. “Hey!” he shouted. “A kid!” Mimzy smiled, reaching for him. The boy hit her with his candy sack. “You guys are a bunch of fucking assholes,” he said, before walking away. 

“Don’t you see? Halloween has become some sort of festival. A night of entertainment! Where people dress in costumes and run amok!” Alastor explained. “Amok. The hell kinda word is that?” Angel muttered. “Al, Al, could we have just ONE kid now?” Mimzy asked. “No, Mimzy dear. It won’t be any good without the potion. We must find the book!” Alastor said. “Ok!” Mimzy nodded. Angel nodded too, and the three of them set out again.


	10. Chapter 10

After what seemed like ages, Vaggie and the others reached Salem’s city hall. From looking in the windows, they could tell the place was overflowing with people. “Great. How are we supposed to find mom and dad in here?” Vaggie muttered. “I’ll wait outside. If anything happens, yell or something,” Husker said, climbing into a tree. “How will you hear us?” Vaggie asked. “I won’t, but I can’t be bothered,” Husker answered. Nifty stepped over, holding out her arms to him. He sighed and kept into them, allowing the small girl to hold him. 

The group walked into the building, with music blaring and lights flashing. “I’m gonna go find mom!” Nifty yelled, before walking off. “Do you really think your parents can fix this?” Charlie asked, as she and Vaggie started searching. “Not at all. But we may as well tell them,” Vaggie shrugged. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her shoulders. She turned to a man that was about her height. He had on a black wig, but wisps of his pale blonde hair stuck out. “Dad!” Vaggie exclaimed. “Vaggie! What are you doing here? What’s-IS THAT A GIRL!?” her dad exclaimed, pointing at Charlie. “Yes, that is Charlie. Dad, something bad happened,” Vaggie said. “Nifty!? Is she okay? Do I need to call the cops!?” he asked. “No, no, Nifty’s okay. Just….promise you’ll believe me,” Vaggie said. “I’m not so sure I can do that in advance, Vaggie. Just tell me,” her dad said. 

Meanwhile, Nifty was looking around, when she saw a short woman in a low cut, tight black dress. And her hair was almost taller than she was. Then Nifty saw her face and nearly dropped Husk. “Mom!?” she asked. “Oh, hey sweetie!” her mother smiled. “What are you supposed to be?” Nifty asked. “Elvira? Mistress of the dark? You know. I mean, your father sure likes it,” she shrugged. “Ew. Okay, Mom, this cat? He can talk. Vaggie is a virgin, and she lit the Black Flame Candle, and the demons woke up, and now they’re after us,” Nifty explained. “How much candy did you have, sweetie?” her mom asked. “None! There are real demons and they wanna eat kids!” Nifty exclaimed. “Okay sweetie, let’s go find your dad,” she said, before taking Nifty over to him.

Vaggie had just gotten done explaining the situation to her father, and he was staring in disbelief, but he didn’t say a word. “Moxxie!” shouted Vaggie’s mom, as she came over with Nifty. He sighed and looked at them. “Millie! Thank goodness. Vaggie is saying….stuff I don’t understand,” he said. “Demons? Nifty’s the same way,” Millie replied. “Because it’s true!” Vaggie shouted. “Vaggie, I love you, really. But don’t you hear how crazy your story sounds?” Moxxie asked. “Vaggie! Vaggie! They’re here!” Nifty shouted. Vaggie turned and saw the demons in the far corner. Alastor was explaining something to Mimzy, while Angel was just making out with a random guy.

Vaggie ran to the stage and took the microphone from the band leader. “Stop the music!” she shouted. “But we were in the middle of a song!” the singer complained. “Look, it’ll only take a minute. It’s an emergency,” Vaggie said, before looking at the crowd. “Listen! Your kids are in danger! Three hundred years ago, the Salem Demons tortured people, and now they returned to Earth,” Vaggie said, causing the crowd to laugh. “I’m not joking! It sounds stupid, I know, but they’re here right now! Right over there!” she finished, before pointing in the direction she saw them. 

A spotlight went over the crowd, stopping on the demons. People gasped and stepped away from them, but Alastor kept his composure. “Thank you, Vaggie dear. For that fantastic introduction!” he exclaimed, before pulling out his microphone staff. “I put a spell on you. And now you’re mine,” he sang, as the band started playing music to accompany him. “You can’t stop the things I do. I ain't lyin’. It’s been three hundred years, right down to the day. Now the king is back! And there’s hell to pay,” Alastor continued, making his way to the stage. “I put a spell on you. And now you’re mine!” he sang, as the music intensified. Mimzy and Angel followed him onto the stage, and Alastor smiled before the crowd. “Hello, Salem! My name’s Alastor! What’s yours?” he called. “I put a spell on you, and now you’re gone!” “Gone, gone, gone! So long!” sang the others. “My whammy fell on you. And it was strong. Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, cause of all the demons out there, I’m the worst! I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine!” Alastor crooned. Vaggie and the others watched in horror as everyone, including their parents, got swept up in the song.

Charlie bumped into someone, then she looked up and saw Pentious. She screamed and grabbed the others, all heading in the other direction. “If you don’t believe, you better get superstitious! Ask my friends-,” “Ooh, he’s vicious!” the three sang, as the kids tried heading towards the exit. “Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!” the demons sang. “Don’t listen! It’s a spell! Don’t listen!” Vaggie shouted, but no one heard her. “In comma coriyama-,” the trio sang. “In comma coriyama!” the crowd repeated.   
“Hey—“  
“Hey!”  
“Hi—“  
“Hi!”  
“Say—“  
“Say bye! Byyyyye!” they belted, before striking a pose. The crowd cheered and started dancing as the band struck up the next song. Alastor laughed wickedly as the curse unfolded. “Yes, yes! Dance! All of you! Dance until you die!” he ordered, before the three demons left the stage. “Where did those urchins go? Don’t tell me they didn’t stay for my number!” Alastor exclaimed. “We can find them later,” Mimzy said. “Yeah! Not like their parents are heading home anytime soon,” Angel grinned. “Yes! Now, time to get that book!” Alastor smiled, as they headed out. 

The girls were already down the block and hiding in an alleyway behind a restaurant, near a lobster tank. Vaggie was pulling her hair, and kicked over a trash can. “Joder esto! ¡Que se jodan esos demonios! ¡Odio esta mierda!” she shouted. “Vaggie! Vaggie! Calm down. It’ll be okay,” Charlie said. “No Charlie, it won’t! I want you to take Nifty to your house and don’t let anything happen to her!” Vaggie snapped. “Vaggie! I don’t wanna leave you,” Nifty said. Suddenly, the restaurant door opened, causing the kids to hide. Shortly after a chef picked up a lobster, the demons showed up. “Okay….I’m getting something. I smell…..I smell…...um…….seafood,” Mimzy said. “Goodness, did we come down here because of lobster?” Alastor sighed. “Well I mean….um,” Mimzy stammered. “It’s no matter. Let’s head back!” Alastor said, as they left. Angel stayed back a moment. Walking over to the trash cans the kids were hiding behind. “Angel!” Alastor shouted. “Coming!” he yelled, before hurrying to meet them. “Hey…..I got an idea,” Charlie smiled.

Alastor and Angel followed Mimzy through town, until she led them to a large red brick building. “This place smells like kids,” she whispered. “Of course it does dear, it’s a prison for children,” Alastor explained. They went through the door, passing a sign that read, “Jacob Bailey High School”. The hallway was an eerie quiet, and suddenly the door slammed shut, and a voice could be heard. “Welcome to high school hell! I’m your host, Vincetta Price. It’s time to meet our contestants! Mimzy, Angel Dust, and Alastor. Read any good spell books lately?” Charlie asked, over the school announcement system.

Husker ran past the demons. “Fuck you!” he hissed, before running off. The three started to chase after him, but they stopped when they heard another disembodied voice. “Hello, welcome to the library. Bonjour, bienvenue a la bibliotheque,” it said. Alastor motioned for the others to follow him, so he could try and locate the source of the sound. “I would like a book. Je voudrais un livre,” it continued. The trio were led to a room full of clay pottery, and heard the voice coming from a small metal closet. 

They went inside, and saw a black box with a blinking red light. “I don’t get it,” Angel said. “It’s a trap!” Alastor yelled. They turned to escape, but the heavy metal door slammed shut, leaving them with no way out. Vaggie watched through the small window on the door, and Charlie flipped a switch. The demons’ hair began to smoke, then their clothes. “Curses!” Alastor shouted, before the three of them burst into flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Vaggie, Charlie, and Nifty, with Husk in her arms, walked out of the school triumphantly. “We did it!” Charlie cheered, hugging Vaggie. Vaggie blushed and hugged her back. “Good riddance, Alastor! Fuck you, you fucking freak!!” Husk shouted, as Nifty put him down. “Free at last!” Charlie exclaimed, picking up Nifty. The smaller girl laughed and the two spun around. Vaggie smiled, then sat on the grass next to Husk. “We did it, Husk. We beat them,” she sighed. “I wanted to do that for three hundred years. Ever since they took Crymini,” Husk replied. “You really miss her, don’t you?” Vaggie asked. “Every damn day,” the cat quietly replied. “Husk, you can't blame yourself for that. It happened years ago,” Vaggie said. “Take care for Nifty, Vaggie. You’ll never know how much she means to you until she’s gone,” Husk said, before he started heading towards the park. “Hey, Husk! Where do you think you’re going? You’re one of us now,” Vaggie said, as the cat turned back to her. “Come on, Husk! Let’s go home,” Nifty smiled. Husk seemed hesitant, but he ended up running over. “Home,” Vaggie whispered, smiling wistfully.

Meanwhile, back at the school, the door to the kiln swung open. Alastor stepped out, followed by his companions. “Hello, I want my book. Bonjour, je veux mon livre,” he muttered, before turning to Mimzy. “Find them!” he shouted. “Huh?” she asked. “Find those girls! And that filthy feline! They have my book! Our only chance to remain on Earth! So find them!” he snapped. “A-Al, I can’t. They’ve gone too far. I can’t catch the scent,” Mimzy stuttered. “Well, then let’s be off then! We’ve only got a few hours left!” Alastor exclaimed, as the three of them left the building. 

Elsewhere, Vaggie unlocked the door, and Nifty ran in with Husk, followed by Charlie. “Mom? Dad?” Vaggie called. “We got a new cat!” Nifty cheered. “Guess they’re still out,” Vaggie shrugged. They all went to Vaggie’s room, and Nifty put a bowl of milk out for Husk. “You’ll be my kitty now. You’ll have milk and tuna fish every day, and only hunt mice for fun,” she said, burying under Vaggie’s covers. “Are you going to make me a fatass, lazy house cat?” Husk asked, earning a giggle from the small girl. “Mayyyyybe,” Nifty smiled. Husk finished his milk and crawled up in the bed with her, where she started petting him softly. “Know what, Husk? I’ll always take care of you. And my kids will take care of you, and their kids after that, and theirs after that. Forever and ever,” Nifty said, before trailing off. Vaggie and Charlie looked over, and saw that she was fast asleep.

Outside, Val and Vox were sitting on the hood of an old sedan. For once, they weren’t all over one another. They were just eating chocolate bars from the stash they had stolen from Vaggie. “Want to make out?” Vox asked. “Not in the mood. Want to look through windows and watch people undress?” Val asked. “It’s three in the morning. They’re undressed already,” Vox returned. “Well you should think of something soon. I don’t want to waste this night, Voxxy. If we wanted, we could find someone for a threesome,” Val smirked. “I got her scent!” shouted a voice. Before the boys knew what was happening, Mimzy had her face pressed against Vaggie’s boot. “Move, you bitch!” Val shouted, kicking her away. Mimzy backed up, just as her companions walked over. “Wrong kid, Al,” Mimzy said, getting up. Alastor looked over the two. “Tell me, do you know where we can find a girl by the name of Vaggie?” he asked. “Why should we? It isn’t like we go out of our way to hang out with the slut,” Vox answered. 

Val gave the three of them a Cheshire grin. “But we’d be happy to show you three a good time. Especially this gorgeous little thing,” he said, walking over to Angel. “Oh, I don't think ya could handle all this, sweetheart,” the spider smirked. “Well I’d love to experiment,” Val returned. Alastor hurried and stepped between them. “Well, if you’re of no use to us, we’ll leave the two of you to your evening,” he said, before pushing Angel away. “Damnit. Why is that strawberry pimp of his so fucking testy?” Val muttered. Alastor turned back to the boys, glaring daggers at them. “What did you call me!?” he shouted.

Moments later, the two boys were stuck in iron cages hanging from the ceiling of the demons’ house. “Let us go! I demand you let us go right now!” Val shouted. “Just let us go! He’s sorry! You can’t keep us here!” Vox yelled. “Quiet! Both of you. We don’t have enough time to get the book. We’ll have to make the potion from memory,” Alastor said. He sat there, debating possible ingredients, none of which seemed to add up. Mimzy was trying to help him remember, while Angel was holding onto the bottoms of the cages and spinning the boys around. “It’s no use!” Alastor shouted. “I can’t remember a thing! I just have to have my book!” he growled. 

He went over to the window and flung it open. “Book! Return to your master! I need you!” he cried. He sighed and turned to look at the Black Flame Candle; which was nearly burnt to a stub. “It’s curtains,” he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Vaggie woke up, then she noticed Charlie stir next to her. She had almost forgotten the blonde had slept over. “Hi,” Vaggie whispered. “Hi,” she said softly, before looking over at a clock. “Oh geez! It’s five o clock. My parents are gonna freak out, I better go,” Charlie said, standing up. “Okay, we can make a cover. Um...Nifty got sick off of sugar, and you had to come help. Nifty would vouch for you! If I begged,” Vaggie said, making Charlie giggle softly. “Good plan,” she smiled. “I’ll walk you home! I mean..if you want. It might be safer,” Vaggie shrugged. “Oh! Um, okay. If you want,” Charlie nodded. Vaggie wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw a faint blush on the other girl’s cheeks. 

Vaggie had gotten up and put on her sweater, then she and Charlie looked over at Nifty and Husk. “Poor Husk,” Charlie sighed. “We owe him a lot. I wish we had some way to help him,” Vaggie said. “The book! They used it to put the spell on him, maybe we can use it to take it off!” Charlie said, getting out the book. “Are you sure? Husk told us not to open it,” Vaggie said, before tying back her dark hair. “The demons are gone. It’ll be ok,” Charlie said. “Well...be careful,” Vaggie sighed. “I will,” Charlie nodded, before giving Vaggie’s hand a gentle squeeze. Charlie slowly lifted the cover, and then she started flipping through the pages. 

Back at the cottage, Alastor was solemnly standing by the window. “This is the end of us. I feel it,” he said, his smile slightly falling. “No, Al! No it’s not. Don’t think like that!” Mimzy said, holding his hands. He simply pulled them away and sighed. “We’re doomed! Mimzy dear, take me to the window. I’d like to say my goodbyes,” Alastor said. Mimzy nodded and walked to the window with him. “Farewell, cruel world! Oh the non existent humanity! This is where it ends for us! Goodbye, Earth,” Alastor sighed, before noticing something in the distance.

“Look!” Alastor exclaimed, pointing at what he saw. There was a faint green glow in the distance, making Alastor smile broadly once again. “They’ve opened it! Perfect timing too! Come, we fly!” he exclaimed. Although their brooms were gone, they looked through the closet of old cleaning supplies from the building’s time as a museum. Alastor took the broom, Angel grabbed a mop, and Mimzy was left with the vacuum. “What about us?” Vox asked. Angel turned back to him with a devious smirk. “Awww, don’t worry boys. We’ll have plenty of time for you,” he winked, becore following the others out the door. 

Meanwhile, Charlie and Vaggie were still skimming the massive book. “Oh! Look at this. ‘a circle of salt can protect thy victims from thy power’,” Charlie read. Suddenly, Husk jumped onto Vaggie, then shoved the book closed. “What the hell are you doing?!” he yelled. “Sorry! We just wanted to help,” Charlie said. “Well you can’t! Nothing good can come from this book! Got that?” Husk asked, glaring at the two girls. “Got it! Got it. Come on, Charlie. I’ll walk you home,” Vaggie said, as the two got up and left the room. “Stupid bitches,” Husk muttered, before curling back up in bed with Nifty.

Vaggie and Charlie headed downstairs, with Vaggie peering into rooms. “Mom? Dad? Hm. Weird. Dad usually isn’t a party person,” she muttered. “Hey uh...I’d feel a bit safer walking home with some salt,” Charlie said. “Oh, no problem,” Vaggie nodded, before leading her to the kitchen. Vaggie dug through the pantry, before finding a canister of salt that she tossed to Charlie. Charlie turned the can over in her hands, and started reading the back. “What’s it say?” Vaggie asked. “It says, ‘form a circle of salt to protect against witches, demons, and old partners’,” the other grinned. 

“Well….what about new partners?” Vaggie blushed. Charlie’s eyes widened, but she smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek. “You’re sweet,” she said. Vaggie felt her heartbeat get faster, and thought she was about to explode. Then they heard noises coming from upstairs. “Nifty!” Vaggie shouted, before they ran back up.


	13. Chapter 13

“Nifty!?” Vaggie shouted, running back into her room. She sighed with relief when she saw a lump under the covers, then threw her sweater on the ground. “Hey Vaggie? The book is gone,” Charlie said. Vaggie hurried over to the bed to try waking up her sister. “Nifty! Nifty!” she shouted. But instead of Nifty, Angel sat upright and smiled at her. “Trick or treat!” he laughed. The closet door flung open, and Mimzy stepped out holding back Nifty, and Alastor followed her holding his book. “Looking for this?” he smiled, holding up the book. “Or this?” Mimzy asked, pointing at the little girl.

Charlie got in front of Vaggie and started frantically pouring the salt around them. “Salt! Ha! What a smart little witch she is!” he laughed, before looking back at them. “But I’m afraid you can’t make a circle big enough for all of Salem. Come along, my friends! It’s nearly dawn,” Alastor finished, before he and the others flew out the window. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!” Charlie shouted. “Nifty…” Vaggie muttered, in complete shock. 

Alastor laughed as he and his associates flew above Salem, then he turned to Angel. “Now Angel Dust, use your voice! Bring the children to die!” he exclaimed. Angel nodded, then he cleared his throat. “HEY KIDS, WE GOT CANDY!” he shouted, before laughing. Alastor rolled his eyes. “Be serious, Angel! You do want to see next Halloween, don’t you?” he said, glaring at the spider. “Okay, okay,” Angel said, before flying a bit lower so that the children would hear better. 

“Come little children, I’ll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment.  
Come little children, the time’s come to play. Here in my garden of magic,” 

Angel kept singing, with his sweet voice filling the night sky. Soon, children were out in the streets, all headed toward the source of the singing.

Vaggie and Charlie heard the singing too, and they rushed to the window. They saw kids heading south, in a zombie like state. “They’re going to the cottage!” Charlie exclaimed. “Hey! Hey kids! Don’t listen!” Vaggie shouted. “Vaggie, it won’t work. We’re doomed,” Charlie sighed. “Wait...I got an idea. Alastor mentioned doing this before dawn, right? I think the candle only brought them back for tonight! When the sun comes up they’re dust,” Vaggie said. “Okay. What do you think we should do?” Charlie asked. “Just uh….you'll see,” Vaggie said, before grabbing her hand and running downstairs. 

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, Vox and Val were struggling to pick the locks, Husk was tied up in a burlap sack, and Alastor and Mimzy were making the potion. Angel threw open the door and smiled at them. “The kids are on their way,” he said. “Ah! Brilliant work, my fine fellow!” Alastor smiled, before turning his attention back to the recipe. “LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!” Husk shouted. Angel gave the sack a pat where he assumed Husk’s head was, but he felt the cat attempt to strike at him. Angel laughed and leaned close to the sack. “Awww, ya such a sweet little kitty,” he whispered. “He’ll make a nice stew!” Alastor grinned, before turning to Nifty. “Soon the lives of all the children will be mine! And we’ll be free to stay on earth forever,” he grinned. 

Nifty glared at him and spat in his face. “You’re horrible! You’re a horrible, ugly, terrible monster! I don’t even know how the others can stand to be around you! All you do is make people’s lives a living hell! People hate you and you know it! Your own mother probably never loved you!” she shouted. Alastor started at her and wiped the spit off his face. Radio dials went to his eyes and his smile turned deadly. “You’ll die first. And I’ll make sure it’s very...very...painful,” he said, with his voice becoming distorted. It was at that moment Nifty realized she probably was not going to make it out alive.

“Al!” Mimzy called, making him snap back to reality. “The potion is ready!” she smiled. “Wonderful! Open the girl’s mouth,” Alastor said, as Mimzy took a spoonful of the mixture. “Don’t drink it! Nifty don’t you fucking drink it!” Husk yelled. “Quiet you!” Alastor shouted, as Angel ran over and pinched Nifty’s jaw, but the girl kept her teeth clenched. Mimzy went over to try helping them, but she quickly pulled her finger away. “Ow! The little brat bit me!” she cried. Next, Nifty slammed her foot on Angel’s, causing him to back away. Alastor was still determined, and slowly brought the spoon closer to Nifty. 

Just then, Vaggie burst open the door. “Guess who, dicks?!” she shouted. “Oh it’s her!” Vox said, smiling at her. “You!” Alastor said, turning to Vaggie’s direction. “You have no power here, and your precious sister’s time is nearly up,” he said, as he shrugged and turned his attention back to Nifty. “Maybe not. But there’s a power greater than yours, and that’s knowledge. And I know something you don’t,” Vaggie said. Alastor rolled his eyes and turned to face her again. “And just what is that, my dear?” he asked. “Daylight savings time,” Vaggie smiled. The three demons simply laughed. “Daylight savings what?” Mimzy asked. 

Just then, a bright orange light poured through the window, causing the demons to scream and fall over, knocking over the cauldron as they did. Vaggie got Nifty and Husk, then she started to leave. “Hey doll, could you get us out of here?” Val asked. Vaggie just looked up at him and slid her boots off of him. “No, I think you’ll be fine,” she smiled, before running out. “Wait! Vaggieeeee, I wanna see them turn into dust,” Nifty said. Once they were outside, Nifty spotted their parents’ car, which had a film over the headlights which made the light orange. “Ohhh!” Nifty said, before running into the car. Nifty and Husk sat in the back, next to their dad’s guitar, which he usually forgot in the car. Charlie took shotgun, and Vaggie drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in the cottage, the demons were on the floor, writhing in agony. Then Angel stopped for a bit and just stared at the ceiling. “Sure is taking a while to fizzle into dust, huh?” he muttered. “That little urchin! She’s tricked me for the last time!” Alastor said, getting to his feet. Angel got up, dusting himself off, then Mimzy got up and ran to the candle. “Al! Look,” she said. Alastor went over, seeing that the candle was nothing more than a stub. “Oh no….well not to worry Mimzy dear!” he smiled, looking at the cauldron on the floor. “We have just enough left for one child,” Alastor grinned. “Oh shit,” Vox muttered.

Instead of bringing a spoonful of the potion over to the two in their cages, Alastor put the bit that remained in the cauldron into a vile. “This is perfect for that little brat,” he smiled. “Well we got two kids right here,” Angel smiled, motioning to the boys in their cages. “Him!” Vox and Val shouted, pointing at one another. Mimzy looked out the window. “Oh! And look, Al! More kids are coming!” she exclaimed, before calling to the hypnotized group. “Come on in!” she beckoned. 

“Alastor, we can always make more of the potion. We got the book,” Angel said, putting a hand on the deer’s forearm. Alastor jerked himself away and shook his head. “We don’t have time to make more! Besides, I want to get that awful little girl. How dare she spit in my face!” he growled. “Yeah...she um….she said some harsh stuff. Are you ok?” Mimzy asked. Alastor quickly composed himself. “Of course, dear! I’m fine. You know Mimzy, I always wanted a child. And now I think I’ll have one. Over rice!” he shouted. 

Meanwhile, Vaggie was trying to drive them to safety, but it was more difficult than she expected. “Ugh, there’s too many kids!” she shouted, before honking the horn in an attempt to get their attention, but they didn’t even react. “We have to wait in the cemetery until sunrise, but these kids are going to trap us on the road,” Vaggie sighed. “Oh! Try the side road. It’ll take longer, but we’ll get there,” Charlie said, pointing at it. Vaggie nodded, and they veered to the left before any kids could block the path. “Are they following us?” Charlie asked. “I don’t think so,” Nifty answered. “Good,” Charlie sighed. Not long after she said that, Alastor appeared on his broom next to the driver’s side window. “Pull over! Let me see your driver’s license,” he grinned. “HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?” Nifty cried. Vaggie held the wheel tightly and swerved to the left, knocking the demon away. “Well that was easy. See? We’re gonna be okay!” Charlie said, smiling nervously. Vaggie sighed and kept driving, hoping that she was right.

Soon after, they reached the cemetery and quickly ran through the gate. As soon as she thought they were safe, Vaggie ran straight into Pentious Butcherson. Nifty screamed and flung to Charlie, then Vaggie nervously took out her pocket knife. “Leave us alone!” she shouted. The man said nothing, obviously since his mouth was sewn shut, but he started trying to get the knife from her. At that moment, the three demons flew back, hovering over the scene. “Yes Pentious! Get them! Ha! I knew he could be good for something!” Alastor laughed. Pentious grabbed the knife from Vaggie and the girl graced herself to be stabbed. Instead, the zombie sliced through the threads that sewed his mouth shut. “Kill her! Do it!” Alastor shouted. “Bastard! Jackass! You two faced, yellow toothed, cheesy shit lord from hell!” Pentious yelled, glaring at Alastor. “HOW DARE YOU!” Alastor shouted. Mimzy looked horrified and Angel tried not to laugh. “I’ve waited centuries to say that,” Pentious said, turning to Vaggie. “Ugh say whatever you want, just try not to breathe on me,” she returned. Pentious grabbed her hand and led her further into the graveyard.

The two of them kept running until they found the others near Pentious’s open grave. “VAGGIE RUN!” Nifty shouted. “No, no it’s okay! He’s a good zombie,” Vaggie explained. “Positive? Have you been bitten?” Charlie asked. “I promise, I haven’t been bitten,” Vaggie answered. “Hi, Pentious!” Nifty said, smiling and waving at him. Pentious waved back, then helped the girl into the open grave. “Here, you’ll be safer in there,” he said, before Charlie poured a circle of salt around it. After she did, Husk ran over as fast as he could. “They’re coming! Pen, guard Nifty. Vaggie, Charlie, spread out,” he ordered. Not long after he said that, the trio of demons started flying towards them. 

“And now, foolish humans, prepare to die!” Alastor shouted, before swooping low, towards Nifty. Vaggie jumped in between them, swinging at Alastor with her father’s guitar. He dodged and laughed, while Charlie attempted to fend off the other two demons. “I’ve had enough of you, little urchin,” Alastor grinned, heading for Vaggie. Vaggie swung at him again, but Alastor took the guitar from her and flung it away. Then he used the shadow tentacles to make a tree fall over, separating Vaggie from the others. “Go to hell!” Pentious shouted, glaring up at Alastor. The deer laughed again. “I was made there, my good man! And I found it lovely!” he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Pentious was about to say something else to Alastor, but the demon flew to him and kicked his head off. Charlie was hiding behind a tree, with Mimzy hot on her trail. “Where’d she go? Damnit!” she muttered, before turning to Angel. “Angel! I lost our dinner!” Mimzy exclaimed. “No problem, Mimz! I just found someone else,” he smirked, before flying towards Vaggie. Vaggie picked up a tree branch and swung it at the spider, hitting his face again. “DAMN IT!” Angel cried. Pentious was still stumbling around, looking for his head, so Nifty crawled out of the grave and handed it to him. “I think you lost this,” she said, handing it to him.

Pentious put his head back on, and at that moment, a loud, piercing shout rang through the night. Alastor, with his companions right behind him, flew straight for Nifty. Before the little girl could run, she was picked up and carried into the sky. “Well, you all put up a good fight, but I’m afraid our little journey has come to an end,” Alastor grinned. The other demons laughed as he pulled out a vile of liquid and looked at Nifty. “It’s curtains for you, you little urchin! Now open wide,” he growled. Nifty fidgeted, trying to fight it. Husk jumped from a tree branch, knocking the vile out of Alastor’s hand. “Why you flea bitten mongrel!” he shouted, before flinging the cat to the ground. 

Vaggie grabbed the vile off the ground and glared up at Alastor. “Put her down or I smash it!” she shouted. “Smash it and she dies!” Alastor yelled. Charlie and Pentious tried to run over, but the other demons blocked their path. Vaggie looked at the man glaring down at her. His dangerous smile meant that no matter what Vaggie did with that vile, Nifty would die anyway. Vaggie took a deep breath, brought the bottle to her lips, and swallowed the contents. “Vaggie!” Nifty screamed. “Holy shit!” Angel muttered. “Now you have no choice. You have to take me,” Vaggie said. 

Alastor stared at her, but then he chuckled and flew down to her. “What a stupid decision,” he grinned, letting go of Nifty and picking up Vaggie instead. He looked her in the eyes, opened his mouth, and a stream of light came off of her and went down his throat. Vaggie could feel herself being drained of something, memories of her life whizzing through her mind. She faintly heard her friends screaming, and she dug her fingers into the hollow of Alastor’s throat. He started gagging and pushed her back, and Vaggie was left clinging to the broom by her fingers.

Vaggie grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, with the deer being much lighter than she expected. Soon Alastor was clinging on by his fingers too, frantically looking at the ground beneath him. “Hallowed ground! Angel! Mimzy!” he called. “I’m coming Al!” Mimzy exclaimed, before trying to fly over. Charlie, Nifty and Pentious grabbed the chord of Mimzy’s vacuum, keeping her from going any further. “Hang on, Mimz! I’m coming!” Angel shouted, before flying over and grabbing her hand. The three on the ground started pulling the chord harder, and Angel extended another pair of arms to hold onto Mimzy, attempting to get her onto his mop. “Let go….NOW!” Charlie shouted. The three let go, sending the two demons spinning through the air. 

Alastor looked over at the chaos, and while he was distracted, Vaggie reached over and shoved him off. He landed to the ground, but as soon as he stopped touching it, the broom fell to the ground as well. Alastor started crawling towards her, each of his movements more and more strained. Vaggie tried to get away, but soon Alastor grabbed her by her sweater and lifted her up, struggling to stand as he did so. He opened his mouth to suck the light again, but Vaggie looked down and noticed his feet slowly turn into granite. The stone kept spreading, and soon Vaggie was simply being held by a grinning statue. She wiggled herself free, and saw the sun rise over the harbor. 

“Ah shit! Eh, I had a good run,” Angel said, before he exploded in a puff of pink glitter. “Damn!” Mimzy shrieked, as she burst into a cloud of purple smoke. Alastor’s statue started to crack, then it blew apart in a firework of red sparkles. Vaggie sat there in disbelief, then she sucked in a breath and sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Vaggie stood up shakily and started looking around. “Nifty! Charlie! Husk!” she shouted. “Vaggie!” yelled Nifty, as she ran forward and wrapped her sister into a hug. “Are you okay?” she whispered. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Are you okay?” Vaggie asked, looking down at her. “I’m okay! You saved my life,” Nifty said quietly. “I had to. You’re my sister. And I mean….no one else was going to clean up the mess I made,” Vaggie smiled. Nifty hugged her again, then smiled. “I love you, Vaggie,” she said. “I love you too, Nifty,” Vaggie returned, before Nifty took ahold of her hand and pulled her away.   
They went over to Charlie, who was already helping Pentious back into his coffin. Nifty took over, helping him settle in, and Charlie went and held Vaggie’s hand, causing the other girl to blush. “It all really happened, huh?” Vaggie whispered. “Yep,” Charlie smiled, looking down at their hands. “Bye, Pen! Have a nice nap,” Nifty smiled, waving at the zombie. “Thanks for everything, Pentious,” Vaggie said. Pentious nodded and waved, then laid down, shutting the lid. 

“Husk?” Nifty asked. “Where is he? Husk!” she called, before breaking away to try looking for the cat. When she finally found him, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Husk’s body was laying there, still and lifeless. “He’s gone, Nifty,” Charlie whispered. “No. He can’t be! He can’t die! Husk, Husk get up! We gotta go. Come on, wake up, please,” Nifty pleaded. The cat didn’t move, and Nifty started crying. “No….” she whispered. “Hey, quit crying for me, kid,” said Husk’s voice, only it didn’t come from the cat. 

The three girls looked up and saw a transparent figure with dark hair. “Husk?” Nifty asked, slowly walking over. “Yeah. Those bastards are gone for good. My soul is free,” Husk smiled. “You're free?” Nifty asked. “Yeah. Thanks to the three of you. Hey Vaggie, thanks for lighting that candle,” he said, making Vaggie laugh. “No problem,” she smiled. “Thackery? Thackery Husker?” called a voice. A translucent little girl looked around from a tree. “It’s Crymini,” Husk said, before leaning down and hugging Nifty. “I’ll always be with you, Nifty” he said, as her eyes watered and she let go. Nifty smiled as Husk went off to join his sister. 

“Thackery Husker. What the hell took you so long?” Crymini asked. “Well I’m sorry, Crymini. I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a fucking candle,” Husk replied, as the two walked off and faded away. Charlie smiled and turned to Vaggie. “So, what do you think of Salem now?” she smiled. “Hmm...I think….I could get used to it here,” Vaggie replied, holding Charlie’s hand again. Charlie pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, making Vaggie blush and smile. “Awwwww!” Nifty said, watching them. Vaggie broke away and looked at Nifty. “Alright you, let’s head home,” Vaggie said, as they headed to the car. “Oh yeah! I haven’t had a single piece of candy yet,” Nifty said. “And hey…..wanna maybe….go to the movies?” Vaggie asked, looking over at Charlie. “I would love that,” she replied, as they drove off. 

Unknown to them, back in the cottage, Alastor’s spellbook reopened its eye.


End file.
